This invention relates to a combustion catalyzing system for commercial grade fuels.
It is known that the energy output of a combustion system, or fossil fuel, can be increased by adding minute amounts of appropriately vaporized water, and perhaps of oil as well, to the combustion supporting air. This is frequently practiced in liquid or gaseous fuel burners for both domestic and industrial heating systems. A somewhat similar application can also be found on internal combustion engines. In general, this type of catalyzation is effected by bubbling air through a bubble forming circuit including a sealed water reservoir, wherein the water free surface is covered with a layer or film of oil. The scrubbing air generates bubbles in the body of water, and the bubbles ascend to then breach through the oil layer floating on the water. Thus, the oil performs the important function of acting as a valve element to control the size of the bubbles and their rate of emission (i.e. the number of bubbles per unit time). The bubbles entrain vaporized water therealong, which upon overcoming the barrier represented by the oil layer on the water are drawn into the combustion air supply conduit of a burner or engine to act as a combustion catalyst.
A substantial drawback of such bubble forming systems resides in their requisite for an oil having specific characteristics as regards density and viscosity, or otherwise the sizing and emission rate of the air bubbles through the body of water become impossible to control.
Moreover, the oil floating in the water partly emulsifies in time, which results in a decrease of the thickness of the oil layer left on the water surface, and consequently an alteration of the bubble rate of emission occurs, which may adversely affect the combustion output.